Ouija Game
by Night Everglot
Summary: "¿Qué es eso?" pregunté. "Esto, querida Human Bells, va a ser nuestra diversión durante toda la noche". Un escalofrío recorrió mi columna vertebral al leer el título en rojo…  Tablero Ouija.
1. Prólogo

Ouija Game

**Los personajes de esta historia pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer yo solo juego con ellos.**

Prólogo

"—_Y hoy tendremos la tormenta eléctrica más fuerte de todo el año, así que sugerimos a toda la población resguardarse en casa…"_

—No, ¿en serio?— escuché a Rosalie decir sarcásticamente desde la ventana.

Me encontraba atrapada en la casa de los Cullen por esa maldita tormenta que azotaba todo Forks. Era la peor tempestad que había visto en mi vida; los truenos eran mucho peores que los golpes de los Cullen jugando al baseball y los relámpagos iluminaban el cielo con ferocidad.

Eran las once de la noche y yo estaba sentada en la sala con una revista de modas en las manos, así que supongo que con eso podrán entender la magnitud de mi aburrimiento. A mí derecha tenía a Alice hablando felizmente sobre los colores de ésta temporada y a mí izquierda estaba Edward que parecía estar adorándome por la forma en que me observaba, algo que ya me estaba preocupando.

Levanté la mirada para encontrarme con la divertida sonrisa de Jasper, y deseé golpearme la cabeza contra el suelo. A veces olvidaba que Alice y Edward no eran los únicos con dones en la familia.

De pronto, un terrible estruendo retumbó en la casa y no sé cómo hice para no saltar del sillón en que me encontraba sentada pero, inconcientemente me acurruqué más cerca de Edward.

Esme y Carlisle no estaban, habían partido a una fiesta que recaudaría fondos para el hospital del pueblo y, en cuanto a Charlie, supongo que él se encontraba en la casa de Billy, comiendo pescado frito. Por lo que sólo nos encontrábamos los chicos y yo.

—Todavía no estoy segura, el amarillo es hermoso pero creo que pareceré un pollito. ¿Qué dices Bella?

Salí de mis pensamientos al ver como Alice me miraba fijamente, esperando por una respuesta.

—Eh… creo que cualquier color se vería bien en ti— dije lo primero que se me vino a la mente, tratando de convencerla de que estaba prestándole un poco de atención.

—Sabes, tu nula preocupación por la vestimenta a veces me causa miedo— señaló con una ceja alzada mientras que yo sólo suspiraba.

— ¡Familia!

La estruendosa voz de Emmet resonó en la sala.

Él bajó las escaleras con una caja hasta llegar hacia nosotros.

— ¿Qué es eso?— preguntó Edward mirando con extrañeza el objeto entre sus manos.

—Emmet, por favor, no me digas que has comprado esa basura—dijo Rosalie caminando hasta quedar frente su esposo y fulminarlo con la mirada.

Todos nos observamos entre sí, sin entender absolutamente nada, incluso Edward y Alice mantenían la misma expresión que Jasper y yo. Al parecer, Emmet había bloqueado sus pensamientos y había jugado con sus decisiones.

—Rose, hoy es el día perfecto para hacerlo. Además están todos aburridos y antes de que Edward se ponga a tocar su insoportable piano, es preferible esto— explicó Emmet a su esposa con una sonrisa inocente y volviendo a ignorar nuestra presencia mientras que Edward rodaba los ojos.

— ¿Alguien me puede explicar por qué demonios no puedo ver nada?— inquirió Alice, más precisamente a Emmet, con frustración y frunciendo el ceño.

—Bueno, querida hermana, quizás eso sucede porque la intromisión ya se volvió parte de tu fastidiosa personalidad— respondió Emmet con tranquilidad y caminando hacia la mesa de té que se encontraba en el centro de la sala y dejando la caja cuyo contenido era un misterio para nosotros.

— ¿Puedes decirnos que hay en la maldita caja y por qué estas tan idiotamente ansioso?— indagó Jasper que en cualquier momento iba a perder el control.

—Emmet, ¡diles ya!— siguió Rose con una mano en su cintura y poniendo los ojos en blanco.

—Está bien, está bien— dijo Emmet subiendo sus manos en señal de rendición—. Como sabrán queridos hermanos, con ésta tormenta no podremos hacer nada divertido— habló con una expresión triste.

—Confirmado, tu lógica es insuperable— agregó Edward.

—Gracias hermano emo por tu aportación— Emmet levantó los pulgares con una gran sonrisa en su rostro—. Ahora sigamos con mi explicación anteriormente interrumpida por los comentarios del suicida que tenemos entre nosotros.

Edward gruñó.

—Como decía, al no poder continuar con mi hermoso plan para el día de hoy, mi inteligencia me dio una gran idea— dijo sonriente mientras sacaba la tapa de la caja, pero aún no podía ver que contenía.

— ¿Qué es eso?— pregunté al ver como sacaba un tablero y lo colocaba sobre la mesa.

—Esto, querida Human Bells, va a ser nuestra diversión durante toda la noche.

Un escalofrío recorrió mi columna vertebral a causa de dos cosas, la primera: ese estúpido apodo y la segunda: el nombre que aparecía en la tapa de la caja….

Tablero Ouija.

_**OOO**_

¿Cómo estás mundo FF?

See, soy yo de nuevo y con otro hijo. Ya sé, ya sé… tengo que actualizar mis otros fics ¡y lo haré!, pero si hay algunas escritoras entre nosotros, podrán comprender que cuando una súper mega idea te llega, no podes dejarla de lado.

En fin, la cuestión es que necesitaba publicar éste nuevo fic. En un principio iba a subirlo como One Shot, pero se alargó demasiado como para subirlo todo junto, así que decidí que esto será un Short Fic, más o menos 7 o 8 caps, si es que no lo continuo.

¿Qué piensan de la historia? Por sino saben que es el Tablero Ouija, es algo así como el juego de la copa sólo que más complejo, pero en mi perfil encontrarán una imagen. Cualquier pregunta, duda o lo que sea, pregunten y yo trataré de contestar rápido.

Y ya que estoy, si quieren saber que pasa con Papi Edward (para las que lo leen), sé que tenía que actualizar hace mucho, pero estuve delirando, ósea, estuve enferma, y la escuela es una mierda que me caga la inspiración, pero pronto subiré el siguiente capítulo. Intenten no mandarme a la mierda antes de tiempo, ¿chi?

Si quieren saber que pasará en el cap que viene, pueden entrometerse en mi vida e-social, no me enojo… o no tanto. Siempre doy adelantos y nunca caps nuevos, ¿no soy un amor?

Creo que ya terminé, así que…

Hasta luego, mundo de mierda.


	2. Chapter I

Ouija Game

**Los personajes de esta historia pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer yo solo juego con ellos.**

Chapter I

— ¿¡Piensas que vamos a jugar a eso!— exclamó Alice, señalando con el dedo el tablero.

—No me digas que tienes miedo, duende— se burló Emmet soltando carcajadas mientras que Alice era sostenida por Jasper para que no se fuera encima de su hermano.

— ¡Idiota, no está bien jugar con esas cosas!— masculló Rosalie para luego pegarle a su esposo fuertemente en la nuca.

— ¡Auch, Rose!— se quejó Emmet, masajeándose la nuca por el golpe—. Sólo quiero saber si todo esto es cierto— siguió mirándonos con un lamentable puchero.

—Emmet, definitivamente yo no quiero saber si es verdad, así que conmigo no cuentes— musité apoyando mi cabeza en el pecho de Edward.

— ¿Me abandonarás Human Girl? Con tu hermano el oso, no te va a pasar absolutamente nada. Promesa de vampiro— dijo mientras se colocaba su mano derecha sobre el costado izquierdo de su pecho y me observaba con ojos brillantes.

—Ni pienses que con eso vas a comprar a Bella, no dejaré que juegue a esa cosa— saltó Edward a defenderme y rodeó mi cintura con sus fríos pero fuertes brazos.

—Bells, vas a dejar que Edward tome tus decisiones, pensé que eras más lista hermanita.

Suspiré al entender qué era lo que intentaba Emmet.

—No lograras que cambie de opinión— terminé por decir y Emmet me miró tristemente.

—Nosotros tampoco pensamos jugar, así que, idiota, ya puedes ir guardando todo eso— mencionó Jasper tomando la mano de Alice entre las suyas y observando mal a Emmet.

—Me avergüenzan, sólo serán unos minutos y ya— intentó convencernos nuevamente.

—Emmet, ya dijimos que no— continuó Rosalie, observándose las uñas con aburrimiento.

_10 minutos mas tarde…_

— ¡Estúpido!— gritó Alice, arrojando furiosamente la revista que tenía en sus manos a su hermano.

—Emmet, puedes dejar de asustar a Alice, ¿por favor?— pidió por cuarta vez Jasper con cansancio.

— ¿Acaso no puedo hacer sonidos sin que ella chille como maniática?— masculló molesto.

Yo suspiré. Emmett se encontraba insoportable. Desde que su perfecta idea de jugar a ese… juego había sido rechazada por todos, él había dedicado su tiempo en molestar a Alice quien parecía estar a punto de asesinarlo.

—Emmett— gruñó Edward a mi lado.

Alcé la mirada sin comprender pero sabía que el vampiro estaba sacando de quicio a mi novio con sus pensamientos. Al parecer, ésta noche sería interminable. Al menos con Esme o Carlisle la situación hubiera sido diferente y ninguno de nosotros tendría que estar sufriendo el estado de idiotez agudo de Emmett, pero ellos no estaban aquí y quién sabe a qué hora volverían.

Recorrí rápidamente con mi mirada a cada uno de los Cullen. Rosalie mantenía una expresión de total irritación por las actitudes de su esposo y no era la única. Jasper estaba sentado en uno de los sillones de la sala, completamente rígido a causa de todas las emociones que llevaba recibiendo por parte de la familia y sentí pena por él, yo me volvería loca en su lugar y es que, con sólo tener a Alice a mi lado atenta a cada sonido y movimiento en la sala, ya estaba nerviosa, no quería ni imaginarme lo que el pobre estaba pasando.

Y luego estaba Edward. Lo conocía perfectamente como para saber que se podía dar la mano con Jasper, ya que los dos eran bombardeados constantemente por las emociones y pensamientos en el lugar, mas la única diferencia era que mi novio parecía estar aguantando todo con una paciencia que no me explicaba de dónde la había sacado, mientras que Jasper ya demostraba tics nerviosos, como comenzar a mover su pierna derecha con alteración.

Bufé irritada. Sino hubiese sido por esa estúpida tormenta, Emmett estaría feliz cazando ciervos como desquiciado en vez de estar aquí, junto a nosotros, con la idea descabellada de jugar a ese maldito juego. ¿De dónde rayos había sacado la idea? O mejor, ¿de dónde sacó tanta inteligencia como para mover a Edward y Alice del camino?

Jamás, en éste último tiempo, había deseado tanto estar en mi casa como ahora. Al menos allí me hubiera encerrado en mi cuarto, leyendo algún libro o escuchando música y no teniendo que analizar internamente el estado anémico de cinco vampiros.

—Alice— la llamó Emmett.

Ella murmuró unas cuantas maldiciones a una velocidad lejos de la normal antes de entrecerrar los ojos.

— ¿Qué diablos quieres?— preguntó con fastidio.

—Sabes, se dice que a unos pocos kilómetros de aquí asesinaron hace muchos años a una joven y que su fantasma aparece en las noches de tormenta— mencionó con una sonrisa maliciosa.

Alice comenzó a temblar con descontrol y yo inmediatamente me acurruqué aún más contra Edward. No sabía si ella estaba así por las ganas de matar a su hermano o por el susto, pero si algo sabía perfectamente era que alguien terminaría torturado y esperaba con ansias que fuera Emmett.

— ¡Jasper!— chilló Alice histérica luego de subirse sobre el sillón.

Su terrible grito hizo que mis oídos comenzaran a zumbar y sin evitarlo, llevé mis manos a ellos para no quedar sorda.

Observé a Jasper y no me sorprendí al verlo agarrarse su rostro con las manos, como si quisiera desaparecer del lugar.

—Emmet, te lo ruego, no la hagas gritar más— rogó Jasper a su hermano.

No necesitaba mirarlo para saber que ya ni siquiera intentaba calmar a Alice o Emmett con sus poderes.

— ¡Jasper, para qué rayos fuiste militar!— exclamó Alice con furia, aún parada en el asiento—. ¡Oblígalo a callarse o juro que te pido el maldito divorcio!

Todos nos helamos.

Mis ojos se abrieron como platos al escuchar aquello. Alice realmente debía estar fuera de sí misma para decir tales palabras. El rostro de Jasper se había tornado pálido, mucho más pálido de lo que ya era, y su boca estaba abierta con sorpresa. Creo que él y ni siquiera nosotros hubiéramos pensado que Alice saldría con una amenaza como esa ya que su Jazz era lo más importante en su vida.

Yo dirigí mis ojos a Emmett. Él corrió la mirada de su hermana y la posó en mí para luego sonreírme ligeramente con misterio, sin casi formar una sonrisa. De pronto, todas las piezas se acomodaron a la perfección en mi mente y lo fulminé con la mirada.

Él había planeado todo esto para que…

—Emmett, hago lo que quieras con tal que dejes de molestar a Alice.

Suspiré hondamente. Jasper jamás tendría que haber dicho eso. Los ojos de Emmett brillaron con triunfo.

—Bueno… — comenzó—. Para empezar pueden ir formando una ronda alrededor de la mesa— explicó emocionado y clavé mis ojos en la caja que estaba en medio de la misma.

Emmett podía ser un idiota pero nunca había que subestimarlo.

…

— ¿Pueden explicarme otra vez cómo es que terminamos haciendo esto?— siseó Edward, cruzándose de brazos.

—Emmett manipuló a Jasper y él a nosotros— comenté acomodándome mejor sobre el pequeño almohadón en el que me encontraba sentada en el suelo.

Los estremecedores truenos y relámpagos continuaban llenando el cielo mientras que el fuerte sonido de la lluvia golpeando la casa me hacía poner los pelos de punta. Odiaba a Emmett, gracias a él ahora todos nos encontrábamos a punto de comenzar a jugar ese maldito juego espiritista.

Cada uno se encontraba sentado frente a la pequeña mesa de té de Esme y el juego ya estaba preparado sobre ella. Por alguna extraña razón, Rosalie se había colocado a mi lado, algo raro ya que ella amaba estar a más de diez metros de distancia lejos de mí, pero lo que me preocupaba mucho más era Edward. Estaba tensó, mas de lo que yo consideraba normal y no creía que se debía a estar a punto de, supuestamente, charlar con los muertos.

Tomé su mano entre las mías, y él bajó su mirada dorada para posarla en mí. Sentí la respiración agitada y el maldito sonrió satisfecho por causar aquello.

— ¿Bella, quieres ir mañana de compras? Acaba de salir un nuevo bolso Gucci y lo tienes que tener— habló Alice con rapidez e inmediatamente comprendí que ella se encontraba aterrada.

Sabía que luego me arrepentiría pero verla en un estado en que jamás la había visto sólo por un juego, hizo que por dentro sintiera pena y asentí lentamente, aceptando la invitación al infierno. Ella me sonrió feliz, haciendo a un lado sus temores y Jasper, quien la tenía sujeta por la cintura, me agradeció el gesto con una pequeña sonrisa.

— ¿Emmet, siquiera sabes cómo se juega?— bufó Edward, observando la pequeña plataforma triangular en centro del tablero.

— Suicida, no necesitamos tu negatividad— respondió rodando los ojos mientras leía las instrucciones que venían al reverso de la caja.

—Es una perdida de tiempo— soltó Rosalie, contemplando sus uñas como si fueran lo mas interesante del Universo.

Emmet ignoró olímpicamente a su esposa y continuó leyendo las explicaciones. Por mi parte nunca lo había visto tan concentrado en algo mas que no sean las esculturales piernas de Rose.

—Esto es aburrido— murmuré sabiendo que, por mas bajo que lo dijera, ellos lo oirían.

Edward rió suavemente y colocó un casto beso en mi sien.

—Que tiernos, ahora podrían atender— interrumpió Emmett—. Todos toquen el marcador y no lo muevan.

Miré a Alice que parecía ser la única que estaba peor que yo, y le sonreí para reconfortarla antes de mover mi mano derecha y poner dos dedos sobre la plataforma. Ya todos lo habían hecho y ahora solo quedaba comenzar a jugar.

Un escalofrío recorrió mi columna al oír como un espantoso trueno caía del cielo y Edward, al notarlo, me abrazó con su brazo libre, manteniéndome pegada junto a él.

Emmett rió entre dientes emocionado y sin un atisbe de miedo.

— ¿No es genial?— preguntó sonriente y observándonos.

Rosalie gruñó molesta.

—O comienzas o me largo— avisó frunciendo los labios.

La sonrisa de Emmett se agrandó.

— ¿Listos?

Asentimos y pude ver como Jasper murmuraba algo en el oído de Alice.

— ¿Hay alguna presencia aquí?— inquirió Emmett lentamente y contuve la respiración.

_**OOO**_

¡Hola! ¿Todo bien?

Bueno, como verán me agarró la locura y en menos de lo que esperaba subí éste cap. ¿Qué les pareció? Por lo menos a mí parecer, quedó bonitamente freaky. ¿No es lindo?

Si quieren saber cómo seguirá todo esto, si alguien terminará con el diablo adentro o, aparecerá Chucky, doy adelantos en mi mundo cibernético.

Sin anda más que agregar… me largo.

Cambio y fuera.


	3. Chapter II

Ouija Game

**Los personajes de esta historia pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer yo solo juego con ellos.**

Chapter II

El silencio fue la única respuesta ya que el marcador ni siquiera se movió un centímetro. ¿Había sido mi imaginación o todos, menos Emmett, habíamos soltado un suspiro de alivio?

—Esto es tan emocionante— dijo con sarcasmo Jasper.

— ¡Emmett!— exclamó de pronto Rosalie haciéndonos sobresaltar.

— ¿Qué sucede?— preguntó preocupado.

— ¿Oyes eso?— dijo tapando su boca con un gesto de miedo.

Yo contuve el aliento y casi tiro a Edward por lo adherida que estaba a él.

— ¡No! ¡Quiero escucharlo también!— chilló su esposo observando a todas partes.

Emmett parecía molesto al ver que no podía escuchar nada y su esposa sí. Alice había escondido su rostro en el pecho de Jasper completamente aterrada y él tenía el ceño fruncido. Mientras tanto, alcé la mirada y observé a Edward sin entender, ya que por su rostro surcaba una media sonrisa.

— ¡Escucha! ¡Son los espíritus de los osos que has asesinado!— lanzó Rose.

Las carcajadas de Edward y Jasper no se hicieron esperar y yo sentí que mi corazón lentamente comenzaba a latir de nuevo. El rostro de Emmett no podía estar más desencajado al haber caído en la broma de su esposa, quien parecía disfrutar en grande del espectáculo. Alice, de repente, cambió su expresión temerosa por una realmente molesta.

— ¡¿Acaso es chistoso?— gruñó enajenada.

—Alice, tranquila— dije casi en un murmullo que nunca debió haber salido de mi boca.

— ¡¿Tranquila? ¡¿Tranquila?— repitió tan fuerte que el sonido de los truenos era música para mis oídos—. ¡Por alguna estúpida razón no puedo ver nada y tú quieres que me tranquilice!— soltó fuera de sí.

Yo bufé poniendo los ojos en blanco. Alice estaba tan acostumbrada a su poder que con sólo estar _ciega_ por unos segundos se volvía histérica.

—Bienvenida a mi mundo— dije por lo bajo y ella me fulminó con la mirada

Edward rió al escucharme y le di un codazo en las costillas aún sabiendo que no le causaría el más mínimo dolor.

—Si ya terminaron sus cinco minutos de felicidad, les importaría acomodarse como estaban antes— musitó Emmett con impaciencia y colocando sus dedos en el marcador, esperando que hiciéramos los mismo ya que los habíamos retirado.

Largué el oxígeno pero hice lo que pidió; cuanto más rápido comprendiera que todo esto no era cierto, más rápido terminaría.

—No sé si tu cabeza lo procesó, pero éste _jueguito_ no sirve ni siquiera para marcar los puntos cardinales— farfulló Jasper y asentimos dándole la razón.

—Eso es su culpa— aclaró Emmett, cruzándose de brazos—. No están concentrados y por eso no funciona— dijo seguro.

—No es cierto. Has preguntado y ésta cosa no se movió— agregué con tono aburrido.

—Admítelo cariño, terminarás usándolo de portapapeles.

Rose señaló la plataforma triangular y luego palmeó la espalda de su esposo con falsa lastima.

— ¡Cierren la boca!— refunfuñó Emmett como un niño—. Empezaremos de nuevo y verán que tendrán que tragarse sus palabras.

Observé a Edward rodar los ojos ante lo que decía su hermano.

—Es la última vez— avisó Alice—. Sí está maldita cosa no funciona, y no funcionará— recalcó—, lo haces desaparecer y jamás se volverá a hablar del asunto— dictó amenazando con la mirada a contradecirla.

Cada uno movió la cabeza afirmativamente, incluido Emmett que parecía el más reacio a la idea, pero no sé opuso al encontrarse con los ojos fulminantes de Jasper.

—Terminemos de una maldita vez— dijo Edward y suspiré hondamente al ver como todos volvían a poner sus dedos sobre el marcador.

Y otra vez se me puso la piel de gallina.

— ¿Hay alguien entre nosotros?— preguntó de nuevo Emmett como mediador.

La casa quedó en completo silencio.

La lluvia, los truenos y relámpagos, no generaban un buen ambiente, al menos para mi gusto personal, para complementarlo con éste tipo de juegos.

Luego del minuto escuchando solamente la tempestad que se desplegaba fuera de la mansión, comenzamos a observarnos entre nosotros. Alice ya no lucía aterrada, quizás porque, al igual que el resto de nosotros, sospechaba que nada ocurriría. Si el estúpido marcador no se había movido aún, era casi imposible que lo hiciera ahora.

Dentro de mí aún quedaba una pizca de miedo e incertidumbre. Aunque había comprobado que todo esto era una gran farsa, no me gustaba para nada continuar rozando con la yema de los dedos cualquier objeto que tuviera una relación cercana a ese juego. Jamás me gustaron las cosas paranormales, ni espíritus o fantasmas entraban en mi vocabulario preferido. Incluso, siempre que podía evitar un cementerio, lo hacía felizmente. Al parecer, todo aquello— menos los vampiros, por supuesto— me hacían aterrar y, estar aquí probando mi valentía, no era algo de mi agrado.

No sé cuánto tiempo habíamos aguardado en silencio, esperando por alguna situación fuera de lo normal, pero todo el misterio se derrumbó cuando Rosalie comenzó a bufar con aburrimiento y yo la comprendía, todo mi brazo derecho se estaba acalambrando debido a la posición en que se encontraba.

Emmett por cada segundo que transcurría lucía más decepcionado y, tal vez en el fondo, muy en el fondo de mi corazón, sentí lastima por él. Al principio parecía un niño emocionado en Navidad y ahora era como si ese mismo niño hubiera descubierto penosamente que Santa Claus no existía. Pero mi felicidad era mucho mayor al sentimiento de pena que él causaba; veía muy cerca mi pase de salida de la casa y, en cuanto Emmett aceptara que ningún fantasma se contactaría con él, obligaría a Edward a llevarme lo más rápido posible a mi hogar, lejos de las locuras del idiota que tenía como hermano.

— ¿Emmett, podemos soltar esto?— preguntó Edward, fastidiado.

— ¡Claro que no!— exclamó el grandote—. Yo sé que pasará algo— murmuró como intentando convencerse a sí mismo de que eso sucedería.

—Sabes que no pasará nada, y te recomiendo que dejes de comprar estupideces por Internet— acotó Rose con cansancio.

—Estoy hartándome— añadió Alice, apoyando su barbilla en la palma de su mano.

Los ojos de Emmett relampaguearon.

—No te atrevas a soltar el marcador— masculló frunciendo los labios.

— ¡Pero si no sucede nada, imbécil!— respondió enfadada.

—Prueba con otra pregunta— comentó distraídamente Jasper, seguro de que nada haría mover la plataforma.

Emmett se animó más con aquella idea y tuve el deseo de asesinar a Jasper. Si continuábamos así, no me iría nunca del lugar.

— ¿Qué pregunto?— inquirió Emmett, indeciso.

—Pregunta si está divirtiéndose— habló Rose con sarcasmo, cuando, de pronto, el marcador comenzó a moverse con lentitud, llevando nuestros dedos en el camino.

Jamás en mi vida había sentido tanto terror, ni siquiera cuando estuve a punto de morir a manos de James. Mi cuerpo en algún momento empezó a tiritar. Quería quitar mis dedos de esa cosa pero estaba tan paralizada que no podía hacer nada, sólo ver como el marcador triangular se dirigía con terrible calma hacia el extremo superior izquierdo del tablero para detenerse allí, en donde un gran SI ocupaba el lugar.

Mis ojos estaban congelados en aquel espacio pero podía sentir perfectamente el cuerpo tenso de Edward a mi lado. No sólo él, todos estábamos completamente rígidos, podía palparlo en el aire y no necesitaba una explicación del por qué.

No sé cómo lo hice pero, con una rapidez que me sorprendió, quité los dedos del marcador como si éste quemara y al mover mis ojos de aquel pedazo de madera triangular, contemplé los rostros de cada uno de los Cullen, haciendo que quedara pasmada. Jamás los había visto tan blancos, mucho peor que su común palidez de cuando ellos necesitaban salir a cazar.

La sangre había caído a mis pies y estaba segura que en cualquier instante la inconciencia me atraparía. En ese mismo momento, la risa histérica y nerviosa de Alice llenó el aire. Ella se había alzado del suelo a gran velocidad, para luego comenzar a caminar entre nosotros con histeria.

— ¡Eres un maldito idiota!— chilló levantando la mirada enfurecida hacia Emmett—. ¡Quieres matarnos, pedazo de descerebrado!— gritó y tomó uno de los almohadones del sillón para arrogárselo por la cabeza con esa fuerza sobrenatural que sólo los vampiros tenían.

Emmett abrió sus ojos sorprendido antes de recibir el fuerte golpe, para luego observarla con confusión en su cara que seguía tan pálida como la de nosotros.

— ¡Oye! ¿De qué rayos hablas?— largó brusco, acariciándose con dolor la cabeza en la zona del golpe.

— ¡Hablo de que mover esa mierda no es divertido!— chilló nuevamente.

Yo quería creer en las palabras de Alice, pero algo en el rostro de Emmett y, también en mi cabeza, me decía que él no había tenido nada que ver con aquello. Tan aterrada me encontraba que me aferré al brazo de Edward como si mi vida dependiera de ello y, de alguna manera lo hacía, porque mi corazón había comenzando a latir violentamente y, sino empezaba a tener un ataque nervioso, era porque la suerte estaba de mi lado.

— ¡Yo no fui!— protestó Emmett en su defensa.

— ¡Claro que sí! ¡No nos trates de idiotas!— contraatacó Alice.

— ¡Estás demente!— bramó el vampiro—. ¡No lo moví, ni siquiera tenía los dedos apoyados allí!

Yo abría y cerraba mi boca como un pez fuera del agua mientras observaba la discusión que se definía en gritos, incluso Rosalie , Jasper y Edward estaban en mí mismo estado: aturdidos, confundidos y horrorizados.

Tenía que haber sido Emmett.

— ¡No mientas! ¡Tanto querías jugar a ésta basura que al ver que no sucedía nada, comenzaste a moverlo!— vociferó Alice con la respiración entrecortada.

Desde hacía algunos segundos que ella había dejado de ser la tierna y divertida hermana de Edward. Ahora estaba fuera de control, jamás la había visto tan furiosa, simplemente buscando una razón para culpar a su hermano.

— ¡Deja de delirar! ¡Te repito que yo no lo hice!— respondió Emmett, alzando sus brazos en señal de impotencia al verse señalado como único culpable.

—Entonces, sino has sido tú, ¿quién demonios lo hizo?— inquirió Alice, bajando el tono de su voz pero aún con su ceño fruncido.

Emmett se agitó el cabello con su mano, sin saber qué responder, cuando de repente, quedó tieso observando a Jasper.

Y volvieron los gritos.

— ¡Tú lo hiciste! ¡¿No es verdad?— lo acusó dejándonos a todos más que sorprendidos.

Jasper lució por un momento desestabilizado pero en menos de un segundo se encontró parado junto a su esposa, contemplando a su hermano con ojos entrecerrados.

— ¿Qué mierda dices?— siseó.

Yo me estremecí levemente. Ver al señor tranquilidad estar a punto de perder el control, no era exactamente lindo y, mucho menos, cuando comienzas a sentir oleadas de furia golpearte velozmente.

— ¡Fuiste tú!— Emmett lo apuntó con un dedo— ¡Lo sabía! Querías vengarte de mí por asustar a Alice y hacer que casi te pidiera el divorcio— terminó sonriendo como si acabara de descubrir el sentido de la vida.

Y la verdad era que estuve a poco de creerle, había sonado bastante convincente, algo raro en él, pero no lo hice al recordar "quién" era Jasper. Las acusaciones de Emmett podrían ser verdad pero… ¡vamos! ¿Jasper? Todos sabían que el rubio amaba silenciosamente las bromas y más si iban contra Emmett, pero me era imposible creer que él hubiera sido la mente planeadora cuando era conciente de que Alice estaba pasando casi por un momento traumático.

— ¡Todos sabemos que tú eres el que movió esa cosa! ¡Tú y tu estúpida idea! — rugió Jasper.

Dios. Jamás en mi vida haría enojar a Jasper.

— ¡Hey, deja de culpar a mí esposo! ¡Ya dijo que no lo hizo y la verdad es que tú tenías más razones para hacerlo que él!

Mierda, lo que faltaba, Rosalie uniéndose al equipo y, como siempre, defendiendo a su hombre mono.

Edward y yo nos encontrábamos estáticos, sin saber qué hacer y, meterse en aquella hermosa pelea, no era lo más adecuado por el momento. Vislumbré como Alice saltaba en defensa de Jasper, comenzando otra discusión con Rose, mientras que sus respectivos esposos volvían a lanzarse acusaciones. Lo único que los separaba era la mesa de té de Esme.

—Tú sabes quién lo hizo, ¿no?— susurré en el aire con los gritos de fondo.

Edward se removió intranquilo en su lugar y alcé la mirada para observarlo. Su perfecto rostro tenía una pequeña arruga en medio de su frente y sus labios estaban fruncidos levemente. Podría quedarme observándolo como una idiota por siempre y no aburrirme, pero la curiosidad por saber quién rayos había tenido la brillante idea de asustarnos a todos, era mucho más fuerte.

—Digamos… que no lo sé— respondió bajando sus dorados ojos hacia mí.

Yo lo miré divertida.

—Vamos, Edward, dímelo— pedí casi haciendo un puchero—. Prometo no decírselo a nadie— finalicé.

Él comenzó a mover sus ojos con indecisión y sin evitarlo, alcé una ceja.

¿Qué le pasaba?

—Mí amor, cuando dije que no lo sabía lo decía en serio— musitó en mi oído.

Mordí mi labio inferior. ¿Acaso el mundo se había vuelto loco?

—Deja de bromear— murmuré apagándome inconcientemente aún mas contra su firme cuerpo.

El aire se había evaporado de pronto.

Lo escuché suspirar y sus brazos se ciñeron en mi cintura. Cada una de éstas acciones hacían que mi nerviosismo aumentara mil veces más y comencé a enfurecerme por eso. El enojo de Jasper estaba haciendo efecto en mí.

—No estoy bromeando— me abrazó con más fuerza—. Realmente no sé quién movió el marcador y ninguno de ellos lo hizo o, al menos, eso gritan en sus mentes— mencionó con un tono vacilante.

Tragué con fuerza y mi cuerpo se estremeció ante un nuevo escalofrío.

—Pero, entonces… uno tiene que estar mintiendo, ¿no?— pregunté casi titubeante y rogando porque su respuesta fuera afirmativa.

Él huyó de mi mirada y sentí como si me tiraran un balde de agua helada por la espalda. Edward no era de jugar con esas cosas, y eso me preocupaba.

— ¿Quieres decir que… _algo_ lo movió?— mis labios temblaron ligeramente.

Su boca formó una perfecta línea recta y eso era todo lo que necesitaba saber. Parecía una garrapata por lo pegada que estaba a Edward pero no me interesaba en lo más mínimo, no me movería un centímetro lejos de él.

Sin querer, mis ojos recorrieron la sala. Eran pocas las luces que se encontraban encendidas y de las escaleras hacia arriba la oscuridad había tomado dominio. Corrí rápidamente la vista de allí como paranoica.

¿Por qué rayos sentía que me observaban desde la oscuridad?

…

Hola gente Fanfiquera (?)

¿Qué les pareció éste nuevo capítulo? Quería agradecerles a todos aquellos que dejaron un comentario, agregaron esta historia a favoritos, alertas, etc. Y ya que estamos hablando de eso, los que dejaron un review habrán notado que no respondí los del cap anterior, cuestiones de vaguismo (palabra inexistente, pero viene de "vago" y de "estar al pedo todo el día"), supongo, pero los leí a todos. Igualmente quiero contestar uno porque me parece necesario.

_* __**Iga – 12L**__: ¡Hola! Bueno, hacer que Emmett bromeé con los muertos me parece algo bastante difícil, ya que ya tengo los capítulos siguientes escritos y, además, no creo que quedaría bien agregarle algo como eso, pero espero_ _que lo que se viene en los siguientes caps te agrade. Igual, gracias por la idea ^.^ _

En fin, si quieren contar alguna experiencia paranormal, me sentiría muy honrada de leerlas en la noche con la luz apagada. ¿No sería súper divertido? :D

Bueno, ya saben que los adelantos los pueden leer en algunos de mis mundos cibernéticos y cualquier cosa que quieran, pueden joderme por allí.

Hasta luego, freaky FF.


	4. Chapter III

Ouija Game

**Los personajes de esta historia pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer yo solo juego con ellos.**

Chapter III

— ¡Pueden dejar de gritar!

El espantoso gruñido de Edward retumbó en las paredes, pero prefería escuchar aquello antes que seguir oyendo los estruendosos gritos de sus hermanos. Habían pasado más de diez minutos discutiendo y, si empezaron acusándose de mover el estúpido marcador, ahora sólo estaban echándose en cara cosas que ni siquiera tenían que ver con esa basura de juego.

Yo continuaba sentada en mi lugar pero aún me sentía aterrada por dentro, tener el tablero Ouija frente a mí, sabiendo que _quizás _una presencia inexplicable hubiera querido contactarse con nosotros, no me hacía precisamente feliz.

— ¡Pero, Edward, no te das cuenta que ella jamás me devolvió mis sombreros!— lanzó Alice matando a Rose con la mirada—. ¡Pasaron veinte años y ni siquiera los pude usar!

— ¡Por sino lo recuerdas tú me los regalaste, pero si tanto quieres saber dónde están, los quemé! ¡Quién en su mierda de vida usaría unos sombreros tan ridículos!— le respondió Rose con una sonrisa de auto eficiencia y Alice soltó un gritito rabioso.

Edward lucía exasperado, pero quién en su lugar no lo estaría. Sus hermanos estaban insoportables y ahora no era sólo Emmett. Por mi cabeza rondaba la posibilidad de que ellos se hubieran puesto de acuerdo para hacernos la noche imposible y conociéndolos, ¿quién sabe? Harían cualquier cosa por tres minutos de felicidad a costa nuestra.

— ¡Mírenme! ¡Soy un estúpido sargento de la Confederación y si me molestan los haré sentir tristes con mis súper poderes!

Escuchar y ver a Emmett haciéndole burla a Jasper era más de lo que podía soportar. Otra ola de furia entró en mí.

— ¡Oh, perdón, pero yo soy Emmett y lo único que se hacer es fornicar como conejo todo el maldito día! ¡¿No es genial?— largó Jasper dándole un golpe bajo al orgullo de su hermano.

Si había algo que odiaba Emmett, era que se metieran con su vida sexual y mucho más que dijeran que no era bueno en ello.

El rostro de Emmett había cambiado rápidamente del triunfo al odio pero antes de que pudiera comenzar otra batalla verbal, Edward explotó.

— ¡Maldita sea, podrían dejar de gritar como enfermos!

Los cuatro voltearon para contemplar a su hermano con sorpresa, y la verdad era que yo también estaba sorprendida. Jamás desde que conocía a Edward lo había visto tan enfurecido, ni siquiera con Jake se había puesto así.

La sala quedó en silencio y todos observaban a Edward ingenuamente, pero la primera en salir de su escepticismo fue Rosalie, quien se cruzó de brazos con el ceño fruncido y sus ojos fijos en sus magníficas uñas rojas.

—La culpa es de Alice— susurró la rubia con maldad y la susodicha no tardó en abrir la boca para defenderse.

— ¡Puedes callarte!— gruñó Edward a su hermana y ésta colocó una expresión de asco, mientras que en el rostro de Alice comenzó a formarse una sonrisa ganadora al ver que su hermano estaba de su parte— ¡Y tú también!— su sonrisa desapareció—. ¡No quiero escuchar a nadie más! ¿Entendieron?

Alice asintió de mala gana y luego hizo una imitación de puchero.

— ¿De verdad has quemado los sombreros?—murmuró, observando a Rose con los ojos aguados.

Me pregunté si ella realmente quería llorar o si era tan buena actriz.

Si, definitivamente, era genial actuando.

Rosalie la miró con una ceja alzada, pero al ver la mirada de su hermana soltó un bufido molesto.

—No los quemé— respondió un poco brusca y luego continuó analizando la perfección de sus uñas.

Yo rodé los ojos al ver como Alice daba saltitos de felicidad.

—Les importaría dejar de ser tan idiotas— soltó Edward a sus hermanos, reteniendo un gruñido en la garganta.

Aquellos dos parecían niños por sus actitudes infantiles. Emmett observó a Jasper con el ceño fruncido antes de rodear con posesión a Rose por la cintura, y el rubio al ver esto puso los ojos en blanco.

Suspiré hondamente, disfrutando del retorno del silencio, sin gritos ni gruñidos. Corrí mi vista hacia Edward quien masajeaba sus sienes con irritación; no era difícil notar que mi novio tenía que soportar ahora las protestas en su cabeza.

Comencé a jugar con mis manos, sintiéndome repentinamente incómoda ante la magnitud de la tormenta que azotaba Forks. La lluvia no se había detenido en toda la noche y al parecer no lo haría durante mucho tiempo. Estaba perdida en mis pensamientos cuando sentí a Emmett aclararse la garganta exageradamente; todos fijamos la mirada en él. Ya no lucía molesto pero sus ojos brillaban extrañamente emocionados.

— ¿Continuamos?— preguntó sonriente, como sino hubiera perdido casi media hora de su eterna vida discutiendo con sus hermanos.

— ¿Qué?

Jasper lo miró sin entender.

—Ni lo pienses— habló Edward uniéndose a la extraña conversación.

Enfoqué los ojos en él, ahora realmente perdida, como todos los demás.

— ¿Les importaría decirnos que diablos sucede?— añadió Rosalie molesta y con sus manos en la cintura.

—Lo que pasa, Rose, es que tu inepto esposo pretende continuar con ésta basura— respondió Edward, señalando el juego en la mesa.

— ¿Acaso has bebido sangre intoxicada?— Alice volvió a rabiarse— ¡Ni siquiera creas que seguiremos con esto!

"_Silencio… ¿A dónde has ido?_", pensé casi sollozando en mi mente.

— ¿Cuál es tu maldito problema?— dijo Emmett bufando.

—Mi maldito problema es que no volveré a apoyar un solo dedo en ésta mierda, ¿comprendes?— mencionó Alice.

—No sé si lo sabes, trastornada, pero una vez que se empezó a jugar hay que terminar, ¿o no me digas que quieres un espíritu vagando por tu armario en la noche?— musitó Emmett burlón.

—Deja de decir estupideces— masculló Jasper.

De pronto, un recuerdo golpeó mi mente.

Quizás debía decirlo, pero jamás le había dado la razón a Emmett, y hoy no tenía porque ser el comienzo. Comencé a sentirme insegura y Jasper lo notó, ya que rápidamente estancó su mirada en mi persona.

— ¿Te encuentras bien, Bella?— me preguntó, sintiendo mi perturbación.

Edward al escucharlo volteó con rapidez hacia mi con su rostro preocupado y me analizó con la mirada, temiendo que algo me hubiera sucedido; la preocupación en su rostro hizo que me sintiera protegida.

— ¿Qué sucede, amor?— inquirió velozmente, luego de arrodillarse ante mí y colocar sus manos a ambos lados de mi cara.

Su voz sonó terriblemente atormentada y me odie por ser la causante de eso. Sentí las miradas doradas de todos los presentes escudriñarme fijamente y comprendí lo que debía hacer.

—Emmett tiene razón— murmuré sin preocuparme por saber si lo oirían.

—Siempre la tengo, Bells, pero ésta vez en qué.

Emmett me sonrió feliz y jamás me había sentido tan idiota.

—Hace unos cuantos años, Renee me contó sobre su experiencia con sus amigos jugando a… _esto_— suspiré—. Dijo que no estaban verdaderamente jugando pero que no llegaron a terminar, sólo lo guardaron y continuaron con otra cosa. Lo más raro que mencionó fue que a los pocos días, el joven que vivía en la casa donde jugaron, comenzó a escuchar _cosas_; fue tan grave que su familia tuvo que mudarse a otro sitio— finalicé.

Edward me contemplaba atentamente, como si estuviera pensando en creerme o no.

— ¡Ya lo escucharon!— exclamó Emmett, emocionado—. Bella lo dijo, tenemos que continuar.

— ¿Y tú piensas que vamos a creerte?— farfulló Rosalie.

Sus ojos helados me dejaron bien en claro que todavía me odiaba, al menos, con la mitad de su muerto corazón, algo que era casi un milagro para mí.

—No pido que me crean, sólo digo lo que sé— contesté alzándome de hombros.

— ¿Tú creíste la historia de tu madre?— me preguntó Edward suavemente.

Asentí.

—Podría estar loca, pero jamás mentiría y menos sobre algo como eso— respondí con sinceridad.

Callaron por unos minutos, lucían indecisos, como si estuvieran pensando la credibilidad de la historia. El único que se veía contento era Emmett, y por supuesto que lo estaba si yo acababa de apoyar indirectamente su idea de continuar con el juego.

— ¡Esperen un segundo!— soltó Alice.

— ¿Ahora qué?

La expresión de Rosalie denotaba su molestia.

—Creo que a todos se nos escapó un minúsculo detalle— dijo con aires misteriosos—. ¿Cómo sabemos que en realidad alguno no movió el marcador a propósito antes de echarle la culpa a un "posible" espíritu?

Ella tenía algo de razón en sus palabras, Edward podía leer sus mentes pero quién asegura la veracidad de sus pensamientos.

—Al menos en mi cabeza todos son inocentes— comentó Edward, colocándose a mi lado.

— ¿Y quién dice que tú no has sido el culpable?— lanzó Rose y su esposo de repente comenzó a asentir frenéticamente.

— ¡Eso es cierto! ¡Nadie pensó en Edward y Bella!— chilló.

Abrí mis ojos sorprendida ante la acusación y escuché a Edward gruñir junto a mí. Yo estaba segura que lo no lo había hecho y conociendo perfectamente a mi novio sabía que él tampoco sería capas de traumatizarme aún mas.

—Cómo rayos pude haber sido yo si era la que menos quería que esa basura se moviera— repliqué y una onda de tranquilidad me golpeó de lleno.

Observé a Jasper y le agradecí con la mirada.

Emmett quedó callado, comprendiendo que su acusación había sido injusta.

—Yo tampoco lo hice y te agradecería, idiota, que dejarás de gritar— masculló Edward, abrazándome contra él.

—Él no pudo haber sido— comentó Alice, defendiendo a su hermano—. Carece de esa clase de humor… y de todas las demás— terminó susurrando, aunque la pudimos escuchar bien.

—Claro, porque tú eres tan divertida— dijo Edward y su hermana rodó los ojos.

—Ósea que si ninguno de nosotros fue… ¿tendremos que terminar el juego?— inquirió dudoso Jasper.

Todos nos observamos entre sí. Ninguno quería continuar, pero por alguna razón pensar que algo pudiera llegar a quedar en la casa… no quería ni imaginar lo que sucedería. Vampiros, lobos y ahora… ¿Fantasmas? En estos momentos sentía que ser humana me dejaba fuera de lugar.

—Emmett, dame la caja del juego— ordenó Rose con mala cara.

El susodicho rápidamente hizo lo que su esposa le había ordenado, temiendo por su propia seguridad. Él más que nadie conocía a Rosalie y sabía muy bien que cuando tenía esa mueca de irritación en el rostro, era mejor hacer lo que exigía.

— ¿Para qué la quieres?— se atrevió a preguntar Jasper.

Rose no contestó de inmediato, al contrario, pasaron unos cuantos segundos antes de que abriera la boca. Su concentración se centraba en lo que estaba escrito al reverso de la caja, lo que al parecer eran las instrucciones de la tabla. Sus ojos se movían de izquierda a derecha con gran rapidez y su ceño se fruncía por cada oración que leía.

—Se supone que ésta mierda tiene que explicar qué hacer si queremos abandonar el juego ya empezado— musitó aún concentrada en la caja.

Alice sonrió al pensar que tal vez allí se encontrara la respuesta a sus problemas _del mas allá_.

— ¡Eres genial, Rose!— exclamó Alice, aplaudiendo excesivamente—. Me pregunto por qué no se me había ocurrido antes… — murmuró para ella misma.

Jasper puso los ojos en blanco y negó cansadamente con la cabeza. Lo admiraba, realmente lo hacía. Aguantar a ese duendecillo no debía ser un trabajo fácil.

— ¿Y dice cómo terminarlo?— inquirí a Rosalie casi en un susurro.

Apostaba a que ella me mandaría al infierno. Nunca cruzó más de dos palabras conmigo y, esperar a que me respondiera como si fuéramos las mejores amigas, era mucho más de lo que podía pedir. Pero contra todo pronóstico sus ojos dejaron la caja para posarse en mí llenos de algo que parecía ser desconcierto, mas rápidamente saqué esos pensamientos de mi mente. Tenía que estar muy mal de la cabeza para pensar que la gran y malvada Rosalie podía llegar a asombrarse por algo que saliera de mi boca.

—Rosalie.

Oí a Edward susurrar, trayéndome nuevamente a la realidad. Lo observé sin comprender y lo encontré con la mirada clavada en su hermana, quien ligeramente corrió sus ojos de los míos.

Me sentí confundida. ¿Qué demonios le sucedía a los Cullen? Primero Emmett implantando una estúpida idea que nos estaba aterrorizando a todos, luego Alice y su ceguera temporal. Jasper haciéndonos sentir odio a todos, Edward… él parecía estar como siempre, sólo un poquito más histérico, y para terminar Rosalie mirándome con algo que no era aborrecimiento.

¿Acaso éste es el Apocalipsis?

…

¿Qué tal, mundo?

Como habrán visto, nuevo cap y cada vez más dudas. ¿Habrá un fantasma en la casa de los Cullen?

Gracias a todos por sus comentarios en el cap anterior. Son todos unos lindos psicópatas. =) Y también gracias a los que agregaron a ésta historia a favoritos, alertas, etc.

_***Vampire Princess**__: ¿Qué pasa con Papi Edward? Bueno, lo que sucede es que me agarró esa bacteria de mierda que te hace escribir mucho, luego borrar todo, después mandar a la mierda a Word, y volver a escribir para terminar borrando todo de nuevo. Eso es exactamente lo que pasa. Y si te preguntas cuándo voy a subir el siguiente cap, con suerte lo haré antes que termine junio. Ósea…cof, cof… CON SUERTE._

Y para que me adoren más y más y luego me apodere de sus mentes, les dejo un pequeño/misero (como quieran llamarle) adelanto del siguiente cap:

_ — ¿Qué?— preguntó, encogiéndose de hombros._

— _¿No vas a empezar?— dijo Jasper con obviedad. _

— _¿Yo?— inquirió Emmet, señalándose a sí mismo. _

—_Sabía que eras idiota, pero no qué tanto— murmuró Edward, moviendo la cabeza._

—_Tu agresividad me avergüenza— acotó Emmett—. Pensé que otro quería tomar mi lugar._

—_Yo lo haría con gusto, pero no tengo muchas ganas de terminar poseída— dije sarcástica. _

Antes de desaparecer, ¿alguien está interesado en formar parte de un blog literario? Sí es así y quieren saber más sobre eso, mándenme un MP, o algo.

Ahora chi…

Hasta algún día.


	5. Chapter IV

Ouija Game

**Los personajes de esta historia pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer yo solo juego con ellos.**

Chapter IV

—Ésta basura no dice nada— masculló Rose, arrojando con enojo la caja.

Todos nos encontrábamos de la misma forma, por supuesto que Emmett no entraba en esa clasificación. Él estaba rebosante de alegría, ya que al parecer terminaríamos volviendo a jugar.

— ¿Qué haremos?— pregunté en un suspiro.

—Eso no se pregunta, hermanita— dijo Emmett inflando su pecho—. La única forma existente para terminar esto sin tener un huésped en casa, es finalizando lo que comenzamos— explicó entusiasmado.

Alice largó un fuerte gruñido y por dentro rogué que no volvieran a lanzarse gritos. Quería seguir oyendo por algún tiempo más.

—Maldita sea— bufó Edward—. El idiota tiene razón.

— ¡Yo no volveré a jugar!— bramó Alice.

—Tienes que hacerlo, todos deben jugar— agregó Rose, cruzándose de brazos.

Alice enterró su rostro en el cuello de Jasper y lo abrazó hasta el extremo, haciendo que él colocara una mueca de dolor en el rostro pero ninguna queja salió de sus labios.

Estaba a punto de gimotear. Entendía a Alice ya que yo estaba igual, pero era necesario que todos estuvieran presentes en el juego para lograr terminarlo.

—Edward— murmuré intentando disimular mi terror.

Podía disfrutar de la compañía de siete vampiros; podía ser la novia de uno de ellos. Podía tener a un hombre lobo como mejor amigo y a casi toda su manada por igual; podía enfrentarme hasta la muerte a un vampiro desquiciado y sediento de mi sangre. Podía hacer todo eso y ni un maldito cabello se me levantaría, pero estar a punto de volver a tener otro suceso paranormal e internamente sabiendo que un espíritu podría estar rondando entre nosotros…

_No, definitivamente no podía hacerlo._

Edward al notar mi nerviosismo y pánico me contuvo entre sus protectores brazos. No quería salir de allí y si lo hacía sería solamente para descuartizar a Emmett y luego quemar sus pedazos.

—No tienes que jugar sino quieres— susurró Edward en mi oído.

— ¡Claro que lo tiene que hacer!— soltó Alice y arrugué la frente con fastidio—. ¡Trae inmediatamente tu trasero aquí, Swan!— terminó, golpeando nerviosamente el suelo con su pie.

Inspiré tratando de calmarme y el exquisito aroma de Edward me sacudió los sesos. Todo lo que saliera de él lograba tranquilizarme, era algo inexplicable pero cierto, por eso la mayoría de las veces necesitaba tenerlo cerca.

—Bella, si quieres te llevo a casa— ofreció Edward, colocándome un mechón de pelo tras la oreja.

¿Por qué demonios no había dicho eso una hora atrás?

Quise asesinar a mi propio novio casi indestructible, pero conté hasta diez para luego largar todo el aire de mis pulmones. Lo que estaba a punto de decir era lo más idiota que haría.

—Jugaré— dije y, antes de ser interrumpida por Edward, continué—, pero prométeme que luego meterás a Emmett en la hoguera.

Una sonrisa divertida cruzó por su liso rostro y asintió firmemente.

—No tengas dudas de eso— musitó y sin esperarlo, posó sus labios sobre los míos.

Dios. Realmente necesitaba uno de sus besos, deseaba sentirme desorientada y tonta, sólo disfrutando de aquella sensación tan inigualable que únicamente él podía ofrecerme.

—Saben, deteniendo sus intercambios de fluidos harán un bien a la comunidad.

Nos separamos de mala gana al ser interrumpidos por Emmett. Cada palabra que salía de su boca me hacía odiarlo más.

—Porque no desapareces, al menos por unas cuantas décadas— siseó Edward, enojado.

—Quizás porque frustrar tus acaramelados besos con mi hermanita me hace feliz— comentó socarrón.

Estuve a segundos de arrojarle por la cabeza uno de los tantos jarrones de Esme sino no hubiera sido por Rosalie que le dio un golpe en la nuca, haciéndolo callar.

Edward y yo nos acomodamos nuevamente alrededor de la mesa de té. Todos seguían en la misma posición que antes sólo que mucho mas tensos, como si estuviéramos esperando lo peor en cualquier momento.

Emmett se removió en su lugar antes de llevar sus dedos al marcador triangular y esa era la señal para que lo siguiéramos. La siguiente fue Rosalie y a pesar de mantener una expresión desinteresada juraría que por dentro estaba tan aterrada como yo. Luego fue el turno de Jasper y Edward, los dos parecían desprender seguridad y confianza. Como quisiera poder decir lo mismo de mí. La siguiente en tocar la plataforma fue Alice, estaba molesta pero lo hizo, y luego llegó mi turno.

Tenía miedo y supongo que sólo Jasper sabría cuánto, pero debía demostrar valentía, una cosa que carecía en estos momentos. Algo inquieta, moví mi mano por encima del tablero hasta posarla sobre el marcador. La sensación que me causaba ese pedazo de madera triangular era horripilante y estremecedora.

Todos observamos a Emmett, esperando que comenzara pero él nos contemplaba de la misma forma.

— ¿Qué?— preguntó, encogiéndose de hombros.

— ¿No vas a empezar?— dijo Jasper con obviedad.

— ¿Yo?— inquirió Emmet, señalándose a sí mismo.

—Sabía que eras idiota, pero no qué tanto— murmuró Edward, moviendo la cabeza.

—Tu agresividad me avergüenza— acotó Emmett—. Pensé que otro quería tomar mi lugar.

—Yo lo haría con gusto, pero no tengo muchas ganas de terminar poseída— dije sarcástica.

Emmett me observó ofendido.

—Edward, aléjate de mi Bells porque tu humor al parecer es contagioso.

Rodé los ojos. La tensión en el aire había descendido un poco.

—Todo esto es muy alegre, saben, pero sino comienzas, idiota, me largo— largó Alice, frunciendo los labios.

Emmett soltó un sonoro bufido pero se concentró en el juego.

Y allí vamos otra vez…

_**OOO**_

— ¿Estás entre nosotros?— preguntó Emmett con trémula voz.

Nada sucedió.

Sinceramente, detrás del terror que tenía, el aburrimiento estaba ganando lugar. Quizás el supuesto espíritu reaccionaba sólo a la voz de Rosalie, algo que no sería raro ya que todos reaccionaban ante ella.

Habían pasado exactamente dos minutos cuando el primer bufido llenó el aire, pero en ésta ronda había salido de Jasper.

—Esto es una broma, ¿no?— dijo al ver que el marcador no se movía ni un centímetro.

— ¡Cállate!— exclamó Emmett con la esperanza de que algo pasara.

—Prueba con otra pregunta, como antes— mencionó Edward con poca importancia.

— ¿Por qué pretendes continuar torturándome?— murmuré a mi novio.

Quería irme, desaparecer de allí y él y su ingenio cortaron toda posibilidad de hacerlo.

—Ya pasará, sólo necesita ver que no hay _nada_ aquí— respondió Edward, besando mi coronilla.

Resoplé. Todo esto parecía un estúpido círculo vicioso. Ahora seguramente se movería el marcador, después se culparían unos a otros por saber quién lo hizo, luego llegarían a la conclusión de que todo había sido obra de un espíritu… y volveríamos a empezar de nuevo.

—No sé qué preguntar— admitió Emmett con tono lastimero.

Un gruñido grupal se escuchó.

— ¡Por todos los cielos!— exclamó Alice quien parecía no creer que su hermano fuera tan imbécil.

— ¡Pregunta cualquier cosa, pero hazlo!— protestó Rose, hastiada.

—Bueno… no tienen por qué ser agresivos— refunfuñó Emmett para luego inspirar casi exageradamente—. ¿Te conocemos?— finalmente preguntó.

De pronto, un gran trueno resonó en la casa y las luces se apagaron al instante. Yo estaba al borde de sufrir un paro cardíaco y casi me muero cuando el marcador comenzó a moverse con terrorífica lentitud hacia el extremo superior derecho del tablero, para terminar posado sobre un NO.

Me aferré bruscamente a uno de los brazos de Edward con la mano que tenía libre y lo sentí completamente rígido. ¡Por Dios! Estábamos jugando con un maldito espíritu en la oscuridad mientras que truenos y relámpagos hacían el ambiente más espeluznante. ¿No podía ser más perfecto?

A pesar de la penumbra del lugar, podía ver bien al resto de los Cullen gracias a la potente luz de los relámpagos que entraba por los ventanales. Sus rostro estaban igual de pálidos que antes y lucían como una hermosa pintura de terror.

—Creo que no nos conocemos— susurró Jasper con la mirada fija en el marcador.

Alice había comenzado a temblar como si estuviera sufriendo de hipotermia y recién ahí caí en la cuenta de que yo también lo estaba haciendo, sólo que no con la misma magnitud.

— ¿Cómo te llamas?— volvió a preguntar Emmett más fascinado por los resultados.

El marcador empezó a desplazarse nuevamente, haciendo círculos invisibles sobre la parte baja del tablero en donde estaba escrito el alfabeto; nuestros dedos se movían a su compás.

Alcé la mirada por un segundo para observar a Edward. Él mantenía el ceño completamente fruncido y por debajo de su remera azul podía notar sus músculos tensados violentamente.

Volví los ojos hacia la plataforma y aterrorizada fui testigo de cómo éste comenzaba a detenerse sobre algunas de las letras del alfabeto.

_Tom_

—Tom— murmuró Rosalie luego de juntar las letras que _eso_ había marcado.

—No juguemos mas, Jasper— le rogó Alice a punto de largarse a llorar.

Él la abrazó con fuerza, pero no despegó sus ojos del tablero.

— ¿T-te llamas Tom?— inquirió Emmett, algo titubeante.

El marcador sin perder tiempo se dirigió hacia el gran SI y se detuvo allí, esperando por más.

Otro relámpago iluminó la sala.

"_Tiene que haber sido un truco, un muy buen truco_", pensé sin querer terminar de creer que realmente estuviéramos siendo parte de algo paranormal.

— ¿Vivías en Forks?— volvió a preguntar Emmett.

Estaba más que aterrada y la adrenalina corría rápidamente por mis venas.

El marcador se movió hacia el NO.

Me estremecía por cada insignificante golpe de aire que tocaba mi cuerpo, incluso la minúscula respiración de Edward me estaba poniendo nerviosa. Mis ojos se acababan de acostumbrar a la oscuridad pero eso no aliviaba mi terror.

—Emmett, al diablo con todo. Pregunta si podemos terminar con esto ya— mascullé entre dientes.

Quería irme, estar encerrada en mi habitación donde nada podía pasarme. Edward gruñó a su hermano al ver que éste estaba a punto de negarse a mi petición y a Emmett no le quedó otra opción que hacerme caso.

— ¿Nos dejarías finalizar el juego?— preguntó el vampiro.

El marcador no sé movió, sólo quedó allí con nuestros dedos encima de el. Apreté con mucha más fuerza el brazo de Edward sabiendo que él no sentiría absolutamente nada.

Después de unos minutos, el pedazo de madera triangular volvió a tomar vida para desplazarse hacia ese maldito extremo que yo empezaba a odiar.

_NO_

Y quise pegarme un tiro allí mismo.

…

¡See! Acá estoy de nuevo.

Perdón por no actualizar antes pero mi preciada señora computadora tuvo algunos problemas de salud. Gracias al reparador que la salvó.

En fin, ¿qué les pareció?

Gracias por sus hermosos y psicóticos reviews, ¡los amo a todos!

*Marikmi: Bueno, verás no tengo una fecha exacta, los subo cuando puedo.

*Vampire Princess: Prometido, el siguiente cap de Papi Edward será para vos como regalo de cumple. A propósito, ¿qué día cumplís?


	6. Chapter V

Ouija Game

**Los personajes de esta historia pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer yo solo juego con ellos.**

Chapter V

— ¡A la mierda con todo esto! ¡Yo me largo!— chilló Alice apenas comprendió el significado de aquella respuesta.

El maldito "Tom" acababa revelar que quería continuar jugando y yo ya estaba harta de seguir las disposiciones de un supuesto fantasma.

— ¡No te puedes ir!— exclamó Emmett con miedo en la mirada al ver como su hermana se alzaba de su lugar con las claras intenciones de abandonar el juego—. ¡Si _él_ dice que hay que seguir jugando, tenemos que hacerlo!

— ¡Me importa una mierda lo que diga Tomcito!— bramó levantando la voz diez veces mas—. ¡Te puedes al mismísimo infierno! ¡¿Has escuchado?— gritó fuera de control y observando al techo como si el espíritu se encontrara allí.

Alice estaba peor que antes y nada la calmaría. Y, como si fuera poco, la tormenta parecía aumentar con su enojo.

—Mi amor… — susurró Jasper, intentando retener a su esposa en brazos.

Ésta se soltó con facilidad y contempló a su esposo con ira.

— ¡Mi amor nada! ¡Eres un maldito imbécil, Whitlock!— largó furiosa y dándole golpes al pecho de él mientras "hablaba"—. ¡Te dije que no teníamos que jugar con ésta basura pero tú con tu estúpido "Nada pasará, linda" arreglas todo!

Si no fuera por el miedo que tenía, me hubiese carcajeado al ver la expresión de Jasper. Él lucía como si en vez de palabras le estuvieran tirando fuertes azotazos y su rostro estaba inundado por pena, comprendiendo que su esposa tenía razón.

—Alice, está bien sino quieres jugar— mencionó Edward, probando calmar a su hermana.

_Gran equivocación._

Alice en menos de un segundo se encontraba frente a mi novio, con llamas en la mirada y, a pesar de ser muchísimo más pequeña que cualquiera de nosotros, provocaba mas nerviosismo que el gran cuerpo de Emmett.

— ¿Sino quieres jugar?— repitió, imitando la voz de Edward—. ¡Por supuesto que no lo haré, idiota! ¡Tú y todos ustedes quédense tomando el té con su querido Tom, pero a mí ni me nombren!—terminó fieramente y se dirigió con ira hacia la salida de la sala cuando un estruendo resonó en la oscuridad.

Mi corazón reanudó sus violentos latidos, casi hasta salir de mi pecho. Alice se quedó estática en su lugar, junto con Jasper quien estaba detrás suyo. Rosalie se había congelado en el asiento y sólo sus ojos parecían moverse con pánico, mientras que Emmett había quitado velozmente sus dedos del marcador. Ya lo divertido había desaparecido.

Mi cuerpo estaba pegado al de Edward y temblaba como gelatina. Jamás en mi maldita existencia volvería a jugar con esta mierda. ¡Nunca jamás!

De pronto, otro poderoso relámpago nos iluminó instantáneamente seguido de uno de los truenos más fuertes que había escuchado hasta ahora. Todo parecía obra de la estúpida naturaleza que pretendía matarnos de un susto, pero tan pronto como el sonido de trueno desapareció, mis oídos captaron tres estruendos que no tenían nada que ver con la lluvia y que venían de la entrada de la casa. Mi corazón saltó completamente asustado.

—Tom está enojado— murmuró Edward, observando algún punto en la oscuridad.

De repente, Rosalie tomó el marcador entre sus manos y se lo arrojó con furia a Edward por la cabeza. Él lo pudo esquivar con suerte pero miró a su hermosa hermana con odio.

—Sino te callas ahora mismo, juro que te desmembraré— siseó la rubia.

Alice y Jasper continuaban parados en aquel lugar y una ola de terror me llenó.

_Maldito Jasper._

Otros dos estruendos y la puerta de entrada se abrió bruscamente.

Nunca olvidaré el grito de pánico que había largado Alice, ni el rostro desfigurado de Jasper, o, como Rosalie había escondido casi todo su cuerpo detrás de Emmett mientras que éste temblaba como una hoja. Pero lo que más quedaría en mi memoria serían las desquiciadas carcajadas de Edward, parecía un lunático por las risotadas que largaba y si hubiese sido humano estaba segura que se encontraría con el rostro lleno de lágrimas.

Todo había pasado muy rápido pero sólo segundos tardé en entender qué sucedía. Carlisle y Esme se encontraba bajo el marco de la puerta, empapados de pies a cabeza. Su ropa de gala estaba completamente mojada y tenían sus cabellos pegados al rostro.

Ellos nos miraban confundidos, no entendían nuestras actitudes y mucho menos las carcajadas de mi novio.

— ¿Se encuentran… bien?— preguntó Esme, aturdida.

— ¿Chicos?

Carlisle alzó las cejas sin entender absolutamente nada mientras contemplaba a Alice quien estaba casi colgada del cuello de Jasper y temblada desesperadamente.

— ¿Q-qué… mierda significa esto?

Oí a Rosalie mascullar, empujando a Emmett en el acto.

—Yo misma me pregunto eso— murmuró Esme, caminando hacia dentro de la sala—. ¿Alguien me haría el enorme favor de explicarme qué está pasando?— ordenó sin peder su tono maternal, pero con el ceño fruncido.

Carlisle se colocó a su lado y su rostro también demandaba una explicación, pero sus ojos se posaron en Edward, quien no había dejado de reír, y su entrecejo se frunció mucho más.

— ¿Quién empieza a hablar y qué rayos es eso?— preguntó Carlisle señalando con la mirada el tablero que estaba en la mesa.

Nadie habló, todos nos encontrábamos lo bastantes asustados para decir una palabra y el único que podía hablar estaba ahogándose con su propia saliva.

Los truenos y la lluvia fueron lo único que se escuchó durante unos minutos, hasta que Rosalie se alzó a velocidad vampírica y, antes de que pudiera darme cuenta, había tomado a Edward por el cuello de la camisa, alzándolo en el aire. Él había parado de reír y miraba a su hermana sin comprender.

— ¡Eres idiota o qué!— gruñó Rose contra su cara— ¡Te sacaría las vértebras sino me diera asco cualquier cosa que venga de ti!

Yo había dejado de lado al tema del fantasma para comenzar a sentir miedo ante la furia de Rosalie que estaba muy lejos de parecerse a la de Alice.

— ¡Rosalie!— exclamó Esme asustada.

—Escúchame bien, intento fracasado de suicida— habló Rose con amenaza en la voz—. Si alguna vez intentas asustarnos como lo has hecho hoy, juro que te torturare hasta que ruegues por morir, ¿quedó claro?— siseó, apuñalándolo con la mirada.

Edward asintió desconfiadamente y Rose lo soltó con bronca, para luego caminar tranquilamente de vuelta a su lugar.

Observé a Edward preocupada pero él besó mi frente con suavidad, demostrándome que se encontraba bien.

—Si ya terminaron de amenazarse, ¿podrían decirme qué demonios está sucediendo?—inquirió Carlisle, perdiendo la paciencia.

—Emmett tiene toda la culpa— comentó Edward con simplicidad.

_¿Por qué has abierto la boca, cariño…?_

Ni siquiera habían pasado dos segundos, cuando la sala se llenó de gritos.

— ¡Cierren la boca!— bramó Carlisle y todos se callaron de pronto.

— ¡Esme!— chilló Alice, lanzándose a los brazos de su madre adoptiva— ¡Nunca vuelvas a irte, no tienes idea por lo que me hicieron pasar!— sollozó abrazándola.

Esme y Carlisle se sorprendieron al ver el estado de su pequeña, pero la mujer le devolvió el abrazo.

—Han acabado con la cordura de Alice— dije suspirando.

"_Y con la mía también"_, pensé interiormente.

—Todos, a mi despacho ahora— ordenó enojado Carlisle.

Me levanté del suelo y contemplé a Emmett. Él lucía nervioso, como si supiera que le esperaba una gran reprimenda y no sentí lastima, se lo merecía por idiota.

…

Hola mundo freaky.

Desde ya, me disculpo por no haber actualizado antes. No voy a dar explicaciones, y sólo espero que éste nuevo cap les haya gustado tanto como a mí.

¡Muchísimas gracias por sus hermosos comentarios! Creo que no respondí ninguno pero quiero que sepan que los leo cuando encuentro un poco de tiempo libre. Y de paso, les doy la bienvenida a las nuevas lectoras que se unieron durante mi lapso de desaparición.

Otra cosa que tengo para decirles es que la historia ya está llegando a su fin. Como yo dije en el primer capítulo, éste iba a ser un fic corto y por como lo veo, sólo quedan, más o menos, tres capítulos más para llegar al final.

En fin, cuídense y nos leemos más pronto de lo que se imaginan…


	7. Chapter VI

Ouija Game

**Los personajes de esta historia pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer yo solo juego con ellos.**

Chapter VI

—No sé qué extraño problema mental tienen. Les rogamos que se comportaran mientras no estábamos, pero siempre tienen que sacar a flote su infancia interrumpida— masculló Carlisle con enojo—. ¿Acaso es algo tan difícil comportarse durante cinco malditas horas como personas adultas?

Él se encontraba caminando de un lado para otro frente a nosotros y Esme estaba a su lado, aún con Alice pegada a ella. En un principio había pensado que ella estaba sobreactuando su "trauma" pero ahora cada vez estaba más convencida de que, verdaderamente, había sufrido un movimiento de cerebro. Su cuerpo parecía estar sufriendo convulsiones o algo parecido, ya que no paraba de temblar.

Habían transcurrido unos cuantos minutos desde que habíamos entrado al estudio de Carlisle y él no había parado ni un segundo de reñirnos. Nadie había abierto la boca para interrumpirlo, realmente parecía muy enojado. Era la primera vez que lo había visto de esa manera, y esperaba que fuese la última.

—Papá, quisiera hablar en mí propia defensa— dijo Emmett como si estuviéramos en una corte.

Todos rodamos los ojos.

Carlisle suspiró y asintió cansadamente.

—Para empezar voy a avisarte que todos se pondrán en mi contra y dirán que yo tuve la culpa de todo— comunicó Emmett, haciéndose pasar por la victima.

— ¿Acaso eso no es verdad?— preguntó irónicamente Rosalie.

Emmett la observó ofendido.

—Se supone que las esposas defienden a sus esposos— rezongó el vampiro.

—Eso sucede cuando sus esposos tienen cerebro.

Rose lo fulminó con la mirada y volvió su mirada a sus uñas.

— ¿Alguien que quiera contar que fue lo que en verdad sucedió?— inquirió Carlisle al ver que su hijo decía más estupideces juntas de las que podía soportar. Él luego de unos segundos posó su mirada dorada en mí— ¿Bella?— me nombró.

Yo suspiré y me crucé de brazos, muy al estilo Rosalie.

—El que comenzó con todo fue Emmett— confesé y al instante saltó el susodicho.

— ¡Bella, sabes que no es cierto!— protestó, formando un entrecejo.

—Emmet, déjala hablar— ordenó Carlisle y él tuvo que hacerle caso—. Continua, Bella.

Como iba a disfrutar esto…

—Él quería jugar a la Ouija y al ver que todos nos negamos, manipulo a Jasper y él sucesivamente a nosotros— mencioné suavemente—. Nada hubiera pasado si a Emmett no se le hubiera ocurrido esa brillante idea.

Carlisle largó un sonoro suspiro y enterró una de sus manos en su cabello con exasperación.

—Emmett, después de tantos años siendo lo que eres, ¿aún quieres averiguar si existen los espíritus?— gruñó Carlisle, negando con la cabeza sin poder entender la mentalidad de su hijo.

— ¡Pero papá, por qué nadie culpa a Edward por mover el marcador!— reclamó molesto— ¡Él fue quien de inició todos los problemas!

Los ojos de Carlisle ahora se centraron en su hijo prodigio, esperando por una explicación lógica de su parte. Aunque parecía difícil pensar que él pudiera haber hecho algo como eso.

Edward frunció el ceño.

—Eso no es verdad— gruñó— Yo no moví nada.

Rosalie saltó de su asiento y contempló a su hermano con ira.

— ¡Carlisle, él está mintiendo!— exclamó fuertemente y mis oídos volvieron a zumbar molestos.

_¿Acaso siempre debían gritar?_, pensé.

— ¿Eso es cierto, Edward?— preguntó Carlisle, frunciendo aún más el ceño.

Yo observé a mi novio por unos segundos. Edward no podría haber hecho aquello… ¿O sí?

—Claro que no— respondió bufando—. No soy tan idiota como para traumar aún más a Bella— explicó antes de darme una mirada rápida.

Yo sentí ganas de estrujarlo en un fuerte abrazo y luego besarlo sin importarme si necesitaba del oxígeno para vivir. Realmente, ese vampiro era el más tierno y protector que podría haberse cruzado por mi camino.

—Deja de excusarte tras Bella— Rosalie se colocó frente a él y entrecerró los ojos con odio—. Tú eres el único culpable— masculló.

Carlisle rodó los ojos y tomó el brazo de Rose para alejarla de su hermano antes de que cometiera un asesinato.

Alice alzó su cabeza que se encontraba escondida en el pecho de Esme a quien estaba abrazada con fuerza, y contempló a Edward con ira.

— ¡Eres un maldito imbécil!— chilló sin despegarse de su madre—. ¡Jamás te perdonaré por haberme asustado así!

Edward gruñó enojado.

— ¡Yo no hice nada! ¿No les puede entrar eso en la cabeza?— rugió arto de las acusaciones en su contra.

— ¿Entonces por qué demonios comenzaste a reírte como psicótico luego de que aparecieran Carlisle y Esme?— inquirió Jasper con los brazos cruzados.

Edward puso los ojos en blanco.

—Escuché sus pensamientos mientras entraban a la casa, pero nadie notó su presencia porque todos se encontraban gritando y llorando como estúpidos— dijo y por alguna razón, sentí que eso había sido dedicado a Alice.

El cuarto quedó en silencio luego de escuchar las palabras de Edward. Era bastante creíble lo que acababa de decir y también había algo de verdad en sus palabras. Habíamos estados demasiados aterrados y lo único en que podíamos pensar era en ese estúpido tablero.

—Fue Edward.

Todos corrimos la mirada hacia Emmett, quien tenía una expresión de obviedad en el rostro, y Edward siseó.

Carlisle cerró los ojos y podía asegurar que se encontraba usando toda su fuerza de voluntad para no perder el control.

—Escuchen bien porque ésta será la última vez que lo repita— musitó, abriendo los ojos y regalándonos una mirada que no permitía interrupciones—. La próxima vez que suceda algo como esto, juro por lo más importante que tengo que irán por unos cuantos meses con los Vulturis, y no volverán hasta que no comprendan el significado de la palabra: comportamiento— cada uno de los Cullen se tensaron en sus lugares—. ¿Ha quedado claro?

Todos asintieron lentamente y comenzaron a encaminarse hacia la salida con lentitud. Yo sentí a Edward colocarse a mi lado para luego tomar mi mano y encaminarnos hacia la puerta.

—Oh, y antes que se vayan— la voz de Carlisle nos detuvo—. Mañana a primera hora quiero ver todas sus tarjetas de crédito y las llaves de los autos en éste escritorio.

_Oh, oh._

…

Bueno, sí, sí sigo con vida. Perdón por la tardanza, pero prometo que el siguiente capítulo lo tendrán a principios de enero. Sólo tendrán que esperar unas pocas semanas.

Todavía quedan algunas dudas en la historia, y veremos si en el siguiente cap se develan.

En fin, espero que pasen muy buenas fiestas y nos leemos el año que viene.

¡Saludos!


End file.
